Starbucks Hostage
by Afaceanyonecouldlove
Summary: Reid is held hostage by someone who knew Philip Dowd. The man wants to kill the man who killed Dowd but doesn't yet knew it's Reid. Will he find out or will Reid be able to convince him the killer isn't there. CHAPTER 5 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hostage**

Dr. Reid got up 2 hours before work started and went on with his daily routine. He brushed his teeth, showered, got dressed and walked to Starbucks.

The shop was busy and by the time he ordered he only had 20 minutes to get to work. Suddenly he noticed the man behind him was holding a gun. The man looked really nervous like he was doing something big.

_Oh no, hostages. _

Gun shots rang out before he even try to convince the man not too.

"Get down," the man behind Reid yelled. Everyone in the shop sat down.

"You don't need to do this," Reid said.

"Yes I do," the man said.

"Why?" Reid asked.

"They killed him," the man replied, "They killed Philip."

"Who killed him," Reid asked.

"The government," the man said.

"Philip Dowd," Reid said. He remembered that case. He has just failed his qualification and then made a seemingly perfect shot.

"You knew Philip?" the man said.

"Yes," Reid replied, "how would this be pay back?"

"My partner told me the agent who killed him is here every day at this time," the man said, "I just have to find out who he is and kill him."

"Oh," Reid said.

_Crap. I killed him. I'll just hope he doesn't find out it's me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**At The BAU**

Everyone on the team was at work… except for Reid. Where was he? Everyone was worried. Had he gotten himself into trouble?

"Hey, where's Reid?" Morgan was the first too ask.

"I don't know," Hotch answered.

"I'll call him," Morgan said pulling out his phone and dialing Reid's number. The phone rang three times then someone answered… but it wasn't Reid.

"Hello?" a husky voice said into the phone.

"Who is this?" Morgan said putting the phone on speaker.

"Why are you calling?" the man asked.

"I asked first," Morgan said.

"I am Christian Dowd," the man said, "Philip Dowd's brother."

"I am calling too make sure my friends okay," Morgan said, "why are you answering his phone?"

"Go to the Starbucks closest to the BAU," Dowd answered.

"Okay," Morgan hung up the phone.

"Let's go," Hotch said and the team got into their SUV's and drove towards the closest Starbucks.

oOo CM oOo

**Meanwhile At The Starbucks**

The Starbucks was silent when a phone began to ring, Reid's phone.

"Whose phone is that?" Dowd asked.

"Mine," Reid said handing Dowd his phone.

"Thank You," Dowd said answering the phone.

_Please don't mess this up for me guys. _Reid thought.

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo**

**Authors Note: I think all the chapters for this story will be short… sorry. I think a hostage story is really a challenge for me. I like it. Thank You for Reviewing and pointing out I put Sean Hotchner and not Spencer Reid, I didn't notice that. Reid and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Outside of the Starbucks**

The team stepped out of their SUV's and saw camera crews and police everywhere. They each immediately got much, much more worried.

"Excuse me," Hotch said flashing his badge at a police man, "what's going on?"

"Hostage situation," the man answered.

"Are there any security cameras inside?" Morgan asked the man.

"I think so," the man answered. Morgan immediately took his cell out of his pocket and dialed Garcia's number.

"Hiya baby," Garcia said.

"Hey, baby girl, can you look at the security cameras in the closest Starbucks," Morgan said into the phone.

"Why would you even question my powers?" Garcia answered, typing away on the computer, "got it."

"Run facial recognition," Morgan told her.

"Wait a second," she said typing.

"I'm gonna put you on speaker phone okay," Morgan said waving the rest of the team to a quite spot.

"Okay, there's a girl under the table closets to the door, Tiffany, she's with her mom, Brittany Thomson, Jonah McNamee is under the table across from them, uh, Samuel Ding is under the table furthest from the door, Tori Wild and Tiara Write are under the table across from him and, oh god," Garcia suddenly stopped when she saw him.

"What is it baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"Reid, Reid's in there, he's sitting right by the UnSub," Garcia answered.

"Run a background check on each person, we need to know who is not going to help," Hotch said.

"Tiffany age 10, is a grade A student, volunteers at homeless shelters, uh, Brittany Thomson age 37, has no record, and apparently the apple did not far from the tree, she also volunteers and has a great job as a lawyer, Jonah McNamee age 16, 3 accounts of aggravated assault and is about to fail, real trouble maker, Samuel Ding age 40, got sent to jail multiple times for drunk driving, probably drunk now, Tori Wild age 20, got kicked out of her house when she was 15 because she had a baby, the boyfriend took it from her, she appears to be a druggie, Tiara Write age 25, is in this program to help people who have lost a child, she got put with Tori that's probably, and Reid, well, you know," Garcia finished.

"The only people that will really aggravate him are Samuel Ding and Tori Wild," Hotch said.

"So, now we need to negotiate," Rossi said.

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo**

**A/N: Thanks to Post U Later we have a reason why the dude would know what the BAU is. The BAU Is Really Well Known, 'Cuz They Help So Many People & All. So Most People, Who Live In Quantico(Which Is A Federal Town. Like Ever Federal Base Is There Pretty Much), Know Where/What It Is. Thanks you so much Post U Later. REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Outside Hostage Situation**

"What should we say?" JJ asked.

"I'm guessing Dowd wants revenge for his brother," Hotch said.

"So, we need to say the Tiffany, Jonah and Tori couldn't be in the FBI," Morgan said.

"And tell him that he can let them go to narrow down who the agent could be," Rossi added.

"Prentiss you talk to him," Hotch said.

"Okay," Prentiss said and she called Reid's phone.

"_Hello,"_ Dowd answered.

"I'm with the FBI and we called the number that the friends of one the hostages called," she said.

"_Which is your agent?"_ Dowd asked, Prentiss could hear him pacing back and forth.

"I can tell who it isn't," Prentiss answered.

"_Okay,"_ Dowd sounded anxious for Prentiss to help narrow down his subject list.

"The girl, she's there with her mother, she's only 10 and there are 2 teenagers, a boy and a girl, they would be too young to be in the FBI," Prentiss said, "let them go."

"_Okay, but if 1 of them was the agent then I'll kill everyone here,"_ Dowd said.

"I will wait at the door with 2 other agents, okay," she said.

"_Okay,"_ he said hanging up.

**Inside Starbucks**

Reid watched as Dowd put the phone in his pocket and walked over to a young girl and someone who looked to be her mother. He helped the little girl up and then walked over to a teenage boy and helped him up. Then he grabbed a teenage girl and walked out the door.

"What's he doing?" the women with a little girl cried out.

"The FBI might have negotiated, told him that the younger ones couldn't hurt him so he should let them go," Reid suggested knowing it was true but not wanting to give away that he was the agent.

"So, you think my daughter will be okay," the women said.

"Yes, yes I think she will be fine," Reid said smiling a little.

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo**

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to add another chapter. If your reading Grudge then you will see my full explanation but right I'll just say, I have been really busy lately! Watched life aquatic because MGG is in it and his parts were awesome 3. Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm the stupidest and sorryest person in the Universe.

Literally like half a year after my last update I've decided to ask you what you want to happen. Feel free to write your own full chapters or one sentence of an idea. Then you can help me get out of this writers block! Thank you!

Ps, I already have some ideas to finish off these stories! Also I have no accuses just stupidity... I've let you all down. :( Sorry

This will be posted on all three of my WIPs.


	6. Chapter 5 (an actual update)

**Chapter 5**

Dowd let the kids go and quickly made his way back to the middle of the Starbucks. He scanned the room to make sure no one had 'disappeared'. After a couple minutes he seemed content and relaxed a bit. Although right now relaxed is him sitting on a chair with a gun pointed to a girls head.

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo **

The two teens and Tiffany ran from the building and towards the police. Prentiss and JJ ran forward and hugged them. The teens and the child sobbed into their shoulders.

"Are you hurt in any way?" JJ asked.

"N-no, m-my m-m-mom isss stillll in th-there," Tiffany cried.

Tori was worried for Tiara, because even though she originally didn't want help, her and Tiara had become really close friends after a couple months. Jonah was just worried for everyone in there, he really didn't want to be one of the only survivors in the hostage situation, he wanted to be one of the many survivors.

JJ and Prentiss comforted the youths for a long while. Soon enough they had calmed down and were taken to the ambulance. Although they seem unharmed, they needed to be checked.

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo **

Now it's narrowed down a bit, thought Dowd. But not enough. I want to be sure. I don't want to kill an innocent unless it's necessary. I should be getting a phone call telling me who, but until then I need to step it up.

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo **

**A/N:** I'm on a roll today! YEAH! Thanks for reading! Please review (add in ideas to help me). I wanna get it done within the range of 4 more chapters (not including my A/N ) for this story, so it would bd nice I'd you could help. But honestly with how short these are (sorry) it might take like 20 chapters before I'm done. But still Expect it to be done by the seventh. Or hope it will be done by the seventh because then school starts again and there might be another hiatus. Anyways please review. Thank you!


End file.
